The Red and White Guitar
by Raz3rbat
Summary: Weiss Schnee was leading a life full of isolation with her parents neglecting her almost entirely unless they needed something. She never made any friends unless they were higher up on the chain and the friends she did make were only friends because of her parents approval. After meeting the lead singer of a band from the concert she was at, she begins wishing for a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I plan on releasing this story as something to release on my own time without much schedule. There won't really be regular updates, just uploads when I come up with ideas for a story. Also, this is an AU, thought you guys should know.**

The lights finally died down, and people were leaving the arena. This was a change of pace, considering her parents always brought her to operas and classical shows. Her first rock concert was somewhat crazy to her, being used to the brightly lit stages and harmony of instruments in orchestras. The most interesting part to her was the singer for some reason, the girl on stage exuded confidence in a way she had never seen before. She had always heard her father's speeches and the fake confidence covering up everything, the fear, the anger. This was different, this girl's confidence seemed real, at least more real than anything else she had known. Weiss finally walked out of the arena and was about to leave when she was caught by someone. Weiss turned around and was surprised when she saw the singer behind her. "Did you enjoy the show?" she asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity, Weiss was in a bit of a hurry as she snuck out of her parent's house to be here and needed to get back before they found out she was gone. "Yes, it was wonderful, I'm surprised someone of your position would come out to speak to someone that was in the audience," Weiss responded, hoping to get away so her parents wouldn't send a search party out for her, "I generally go out of my way to talk to fans at my shows after they end and you were the first person I saw leaving, I was kind of worried you didn't like the show, or the music, or the lighting, or-" the singer was interrupted when Weiss tried to reassure her, "the show was great, I just- I've never seen a rock concert before, I was so used to getting in sitting down, listening to the music and leaving as soon as it stopped, sorry if I worried you," and the girl instantly lost any kind of tension she had, "thanks, I kinda needed that, people really haven't liked as much of our music lately and I was hoping it wasn't that the music was just terrible in the first place," the girl seemed almost sad but cheered up a bit and asked Weiss, "so, what's your name?" "Weiss, and yours?" a phone started buzzing, it was the other girl's thankfully, "My name's Ruby. I should get going, but take this with you, see you later!" and with that, Ruby handed Weiss a piece of paper and ran off. Weiss also turned around and walked off.

Weiss finally arrived at home, but unlike what she thought would happen, her parents weren't waiting to scold her or ask where she'd been, she was just hoping they would do anything with her at this point. Weiss remembered the slip of paper Ruby gave her, she pulled it out and found a phone number written on it. The girl had been completely ignored by her parents unless they needed something, and she had no one to talk to, until now. Weiss took out her phone texted the number Ruby gave her, a simple message, "Hey Ruby, this is Weiss, are you getting this?" and went off to her bedroom. She would get her answers in the morning.

**AN#2: So, I decided to update chapter one of this story, originally I just wanted to get this thing off the ground to make the story I had in mind, but I read the one criticizing review I've gotten so far, reread chapter one, and decided that it was a bit contrived and I didn't really like it so much. I like seeing the reviews as it helps me improve my work, so if you find something objectively poorly done that you would like to see improved, write a review! I'll try to read any that I can. Chapter three should be uploaded soon, if not uploaded already when chapter one updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: People seem to be enjoying this story. If you like this story, I would like to recommend looking at my other story, Enter Team JANN, about a different team entering Beacon, and getting involved in the plot of RWBY. Thank you for reading my shameless self-promotion. Raz3r out.**

The alarm blared and Weiss shot up in distress, she hadn't been this anxious in years. She would finally have someone she could talk to! When she got out of bed she went over to grab her phone immediately, then thought better of it and got dressed first. After putting some clothes on, she took a look at her phone to find a message waiting for her. "Hey how's your morning going?" it said, the question was pretty innocent considering what she did for a living. Weiss quickly sent a message before going to breakfast, "it's going fine, I just got up actually," if she was late for breakfast she had no idea what her parents would do.

Arriving at the dining room, she saw her parents already sitting down across the table from each other, as usual, they didn't even acknowledge the other, or Weiss for that matter. Weiss sat down at her plate that was already placed down with food on it, ate it, and was about to leave when her father spoke up, "Weiss, could you run down to my study and bring me some of my paperwork, I forgot to fill it out beforehand," and then Weiss left the room. She walked upstairs and to her father's study, never caring about the details of the halls she walked through in the house she hated so much. The stack of papers on her father's desk was large and uncomfortable to carry, but it was reassuring in a way because it made her remember that at least her father had a reason he neglected his daughter, he was always busy with work, never taking breaks from the company lest it fall to pieces without him, he always seemed caring when he had the chance to be. Her mother didn't have the same luxury and never seemed to care, she didn't need an excuse to not care about her daughter and was always hurting Weiss when she got the chance. Weiss brought the papers to her father and left, she walked to her bedroom to do what she usually did most days, wish her parents would just get a divorce and leave Weiss to her father, but that wouldn't happen, as without her mother, her father wouldn't have anything to his name and would be a boy left on the street again. Then she got a text, she'd almost forgotten about the person she had in her contacts list now. "Hey, are you there? Are you alright?" the text read, and Weiss was happy, it was an emotion she practically forgot about a while ago, she texted the girl back, "yeah, I just had to go get breakfast, my parents would kill me otherwise," and she regretted it immediately, as she almost instantly got a text back, "wow, you still live with your parents?" and Weiss got a little flustered but tried to remain calm and texted back, "they never really let me leave on my own, if I could, believe me, I would," and she started walking through the halls of her household when she got another text, "hey, you should come meet some of my bandmates, they're really cool, I promise," and Weiss got the first genuine smile she had in years as she texted back, "sure, what time?" and after waiting a bit she got the reply she had been waiting for, "about 2ish should be fine, see you then?" and the girl just responded, "absolutely," and let herself be giddy for the next few hours.

When Weiss walked over to her garage she was thankful that her father insisted on her getting her driver's license. Her mother was almost completely opposed, knowing that if Weiss always needed the personal drivers, she could always know where she was. Her father won out in the end, for once, and she could now take her own car wherever she needed to go. She stepped into her car, it was always comfortable, her favourite part of any day was getting in the car, leaving the house, and just driving. She never really had a destination when she left, she just spent her time wherever she ended up, but this time, she had somewhere to be, and it felt glorious.

The car was just pulling into the parking lot of a brick building. Weiss couldn't wait to see these people and just talk to the girl again, it was a breath of fresh air to find someone she could properly hold an enjoyable conversation with. She walked up and opened the doors, revealing a sound studio, with some music going in the background. Weiss had arrived a bit early and decided to wait in the main lobby until 2 o'clock finally came.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss had been in the lobby of the sound studio for 15 minutes until 2 o'clock finally struck and the music stopped and a door opened down the hallway. From the hall came the girl she spoke to last night. Weiss was able to see her clearly this time, and she was absolutely _adorable_. She was short, with short brown hair that reddened at the end. She wore a tank top with a skull and crossbones in front and red cargo pants. Her silver eyes widened as she just sputtered out, "Oh my gosh, I didn't think you'd be here already, I didn't have any time to prepare!" and Weiss decided to fake offense, "did you not expect me to be on time, maybe early? You told me to come here at 2 and here I am, at 2. You should have been prepared," and Ruby started looking like a kicked puppy and Weiss regretted her decision immediately, "ok, relax Ruby, I was just teasing you a bit, you don't need to act like I just shot your dog in front of you," and Ruby perked up with a wide grin, "I know, but it was pretty funny watching you backtrack so quickly. Come on, you have to meet my bandmates, they're going to love you!," and she walked off down the hallway. Weiss got up and followed her into the room in the back.

The door opened to a recording room full of instruments and people. Ruby decided to introduce everyone before they got a chance to speak, "hey gang, this is Weiss, Weiss this is my band, we have Yang, her girlfriend Blake, and my friend John," Yang decided to take the initiative to speak to the new person first, "well, it's nice to meet you Weiss, I'm the lead guitarist of this little group and Blake plays bass," and John speaks up, "I'm the drummer, these people wouldn't have any sense of time or organization without me," "hey!" they all looked a bit hurt by this, Weiss just smiled a bit. Ruby spoke up again, "so, what do you want to do? We could play a song, just hang out, go out for something to eat, it's up to you, you're our guest after all," the decision weighed on Weiss' mind, she did not want to screw this up, she came to a decision, "why don't we go out to eat? I know a really good place downtown," the gang all nodded and they got up, the scene was way too awkward and Ruby walked up and asked, '' Can I get a ride? I live pretty close to here and the airport so I don't really have a car," Weiss blushed a bit and just said quickly, "yeah, o-of course," and they left for the car.

At the car, Ruby got in the passenger seat and Weiss started the vehicle. Weiss finally decided to ask the question weighing on her mind since the last night when she looked at the note, "why did you give me your number?" and Ruby turned bright red, "I-I guess I just thought it would be fun to get to know someone new. It felt right to me," and Weiss joined Ruby in blushing and just kept her eyes forward and drove to the restaurant in silence.

At the restaurant everyone got out and headed inside, ate, and managed to hold a good conversation. They left and went back to the studio to relax, and Weiss realized that she had been out for hours, she leaned over to Ruby and whispered, "I need to go or my parents are probably going to send a damn search party," and Ruby just nodded and whispered back, "don't worry, I'll cover you," and Weiss left. She thought she probably shouldn't trust Ruby to cover for her, but she did anyway, and drove home.

**AN: New chapter! And the update for chapter one too! I'm excited and hope to see what people think. I know I skipped a whole scene where the gang goes and eats dinner with conversation but I legitimately had no idea what to write there, when I come up with a few ideas for conversation I will probably update the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, life has a way of getting in the way, more specifically school. Physics and English doesn't give me much room to breath so I'm writing when I get the chance. It actually sucks more when I can't write my ideas down on, well, online for people to enjoy. I hope to get chapters out sooner next time though! Remember, reviews will help improve my writing, so please leave some reviews if you can!**

Weiss opened the door, the lobby was just as empty as always, no parents to scold her or worry about her. Her father was at the office again, she just wished he would stay home and relax for one day, at least, but he refused, he believed the company would end up in shambles without him around, and, although he never told her, he needed to get away from her mother. The girl just walked to her room, no different from any other time she went out, and just laid down on her bed, thinking, dreaming, hoping, but one thing kept coming to her mind above all else, Ruby, the singer, guitarist, someone who could actually make her smile. The thoughts made her feel fuzzy and warm inside, and she felt her face go red at some of the thoughts, but something struck her as worrying when she realized what her thoughts were. Weiss had never had these thoughts about someone before, it was strange, new, and she wanted to hold onto it for a bit longer, she was glad that her mother had no expectation of her to marry any suitors that her parents brought in anymore. Her mother had originally tried to get her to marry man after man, but, with a bit of help from her father, she broke them down, each and every one. She felt some pity for them, but it didn't matter so much, her mother's wrath may well be deserved for them. She finally decided to wake up from her thoughts and text Ruby, "How are you doing?" and waited, it felt like hours before she responded, but watching the time it was really only minutes, "I'm doing great right now, just got home actually. You doing okay?" Weiss contemplated the question for a bit, not sure how to answer, when she settled for honesty, "I'm doing better now that we're talking," and the response she got was telling of how Ruby had thought of her, "oh, rough scolding or something? My ears, or eyes, I guess, are always open for a friend," and Weiss felt some relief, maybe for being able to get things off her chest, or for Ruby being so open, but she responded again, "no, my parents weren't around, my mother may be in the house somewhere but my father is at work. I was just lonely," and she looked at the time, it was late, she should go to sleep soon, but the conversation came first, and Ruby had responded, '' Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here," and before Weiss could respond Ruby sent another message, "if you need to come over, my doors'll be open, it gets kinda lonely around here to," and Weiss felt like she was about to break down, but texted back, "can I come over now?" she felt like she needed someone to be with, to calm down a bit, she hadn't realized just how lonely she felt until now, and it hurt, a lot. The isolation she felt had just now started to sink in after years of sitting alone, thinking, dreaming, and hoping, luckily, the response from Ruby came and pulled her out of these thoughts, "sure, I just need to get you the address," and Weiss was already headed for the door.

The drive was fast, Weiss wanted to get there quickly, she needed to see someone, to see Ruby, and the isolation was killing her. She pulled into the driveway of a small house, not what Weiss expected, but a nice place really. Walking up to the door felt good, really good, as if some insane weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she knocked. The sound of rushed footsteps was apparent as well as the sound of someone almost slipping and falling, the door then opened, and Ruby's face was the immediate relief Weiss needed, but she noticed a bruise on her arm and worried a bit, "are you alright?" and the brunette responded, "Oh I'll be fine, just slipped on the floor a bit, I should be asking you that though, you look like you're either just finished crying or are about to start," and Weiss became painfully aware of the emotions inside her, and stepped inside, wrapped her arms around Ruby, and started bawling.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy the story so far? I know I enjoy writing it! I honestly can't believe people like this story, it was originally just something to get my ideas down on paper to be able to focus on other things in life, still is really, but now I feel a commitment to the people reading, and I will not stop writing this story until it is finished.**

Ruby's house was comforting in a sense, maybe it was just the brunette's presence that made it feel that way though, as Ruby sat beside her, and was still hugging her after she stopped crying. Feeling a bit awkward, Weiss carefully broke out of Ruby's grasp and Ruby, still a bit worried, finally spoke, "you gonna be okay?" and Weiss turned towards her, ready to embrace any fallout of the next question she was going to ask, "yes, but can I stay here for a while? It will be nice to have someone to talk to," Weiss would be damned if she would let herself stay alone again, but Ruby nodded, "alright, but are you sure your parents won't try to, like, assassinate me or something?" and Weiss giggled a bit, and it seemed to reassure Ruby, "they won't come after you or me if they know I'm here and going to be staying a bit. I mean, my mother might, but my father would do his best to stop her," and she picked up her phone, sniffled a bit, made sure her emotions were at least somewhat under control, and called her father. The phone rang for a bit, before her father picked up, "hey Weiss, what's wrong?" her father went into a worried state immediately as Weiss never really called him otherwise, but Weiss kept a cool head, "nothing really, I wanted to call to tell you I'm going to be staying at a friend's place for a bit, probably about a week, is that alright?" the older man sighed with relief, "if you weren't old enough to legally leave the household I'd say you should have asked before leaving, but go right ahead, to be honest, I was wondering when you would start finding excuses to leave the place for ***cough*** extended periods of time, I can deal with your mother when I get home, ***cough* *cough* **don't worry, just have fun," and Weiss was relieved but worried at the same time, she had never heard her father so weak before, "um, are you alright? You should take a break from work, doing what you do can put a lot of strain on you, and leave you sleep deprived, only making any possible illness worse," and her father coughed a bit more before responding, "don't worry Weiss, I'll see a doctor on my way home, but maybe I should take a break from work at some point, I would like to spend at least one day with my daughter sometime soon, and meet this friend of yours," and all Weiss could respond with was, "thanks, I'll talk to you later, okay?" and her father had been a minute before responding, "alright, goodbye then," and hung up. Weiss turned and gave Ruby a thumbs up, the shorter girl gave a huge grin and started hugging Weiss again, spouting off, "this is going to be the best week ever!" Weiss just felt happy, and hugged Ruby back.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ruby asked, after everything died down a bit and both were sitting on the couch, "I don't know, I came over here because I didn't want to be alone anymore now that I had someone to talk to. I didn't really have a plan," and Ruby looked at her with some amusement in her eyes, "well I guess you can't really scold me on not being prepared for now, can you?" Weiss giggled, "no, I cannot. But I can say you are really good with people though," Ruby then blushed, "aww, you didn't have to say that," and Weiss shot back, "well I did, now deal with it," and Ruby blushed even more, looking like steam was about to come off her face any second when Weiss pulled her into a hug, "relax, I was just teasing you," was all she said before Ruby pulled away and questioned, "seriously, what are we going to do? I called all my band mates and told them the situation, and that I won't be there to practice this week, so we have all the time to ourselves," Weiss thought about it for a bit, then sighed and gave Ruby an idea, "how about we leave that for tomorrow and figure out sleeping arrangements, it's about one in the morning," and Ruby smiled before getting up and telling Weiss, "I'll take the couch, you can have my bed," and Weiss looked insulted, "no I'll take the couch, it's your bed," and Ruby shot back, "no, I'll take the couch, you're a guest here," and Weiss delivered a final blow, "If you refuse to let me sleep on the couch instead of _your _bed, then I'm bringing you into the bed with me," and then they realized what she just said, turned beet red, then calmed down before Weiss said, "I'm not really opposed to us sleeping together, and I am serious about what I just said," and Ruby turned a light pink this time, "well, I guess together it is then," and they both walked up to Ruby's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Instant new chapter! I had too many ideas to leave them alone. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Waking up in place other than her bed at home was strange to Weiss, even if it was at her friend's place. Although they had gone to sleep facing away from each other to reduce the awkwardness somewhat, and now Ruby had an arm wrapped around Weiss and was sleeping peacefully. Weiss figured she had done that in her sleep as she carefully removed Ruby's arm and got up when she heard murmuring, the girl was talking in her sleep, "no, please don't leave, I can't be left alone again. Weiss, no," Weiss sighed, and patted Ruby's head, telling her, "don't worry, I'm right here, I'm not leaving, just getting breakfast," and she walked out of the room. The house looked even more comforting with light shining in from the windows, and the kitchen looked very welcoming to a somewhat hungry Weiss. She stepped into the kitchen pantry and marveled at just how many ingredients the brunette had in the room, it was almost as many as Weiss saw last time she was in the pantry in her mansion, but in a much smaller house. Weiss decided she felt like having chocolate-chip pancakes, it used to be her favourite breakfast before she stopped feeling sometime along the way, she got out the ingredients and recalled the cooking skills she taught herself and looked up online, making what she deemed some pretty decent pancakes, enough for herself and Ruby when she woke up. The pancakes were starting to go a bit cold when she finally decided to go wake the brunette up. Weiss stepped into the room to find Ruby still sleeping peacefully, sitting down on the bed she heard Ruby mumbling something in her sleep again, "Weiss! You came back to me, I almost don't believe it," and Weiss just placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "of course I came back, and you need to wake up, your breakfast is getting cold," and she started shaking the girl until her eyes started opening, turning over to see Weiss staring down at her, and just said, "you know, I had the strangest dream," when Weiss pulled her up.

Weiss didn't expect the singer to wolf down the pancakes so fast when Ruby turned to her with a curious look, "I didn't know you could cook, and how did you know I liked chocolate-chip pancakes?" and Weiss blushed a bit, "I didn't know you liked them, they were my favourite meal in my house, and your pantry has as many ingredients as the one at my place," and Ruby just responded, "well, I like to keep stocked up on food," and the brunette stood up, walking to the living room and asked, "we put off this for the night, so, what should we do?" Weiss just looked at the electronic device under Ruby's television and asked, "what's that?" and Ruby turned to where the girl was looking and looked back at Weiss in confusion, "you mean my game console? That's just an entertainment system, although you can try it if you want," and Weiss got up and walked over to it, looking curiously, "if it's okay with you, I would like to try this gaming console, thing," and Ruby grabbed the TV remote, turned on the screen, and grabbed one of the controllers, looking at Weiss expectantly when she said, "well, what are you waiting for? Grab one of the controllers and we'll start playing some games," Weiss looked at the piece of equipment, picked it up, sat down next to Ruby, and turned the controller on, Ruby used the cursor on the screen to select a game, "this one's pretty relaxing to me, I bet you'll enjoy it," and Weiss just said, "sure."

"Relaxing, _suuuure._ Since when is having several dozen things shooting at you relaxing!" and Ruby slinked away, "I think it's relaxing to shoot things, I like it," Weiss stood up and looked out the window, sighing, it wasn't worth it to hide anything anymore from Ruby, her feelings were far more than just friendly to her, and she knew exactly what had to be said, she turned around to Ruby, closed her eyes, and spoke, hearing Ruby's voice at the same time, "I think, I might love you," Weiss opened her eyes, caught by surprise that they could both possibly be thinking the same thing. They both turned multiple shades of red and looked away from each other, before looking back, both drawing the other closer by some invisible force before locking lips, quickly kissing before pulling away a bit, "well that confirms something," Weiss said before squeezing Ruby tightly, never wanting to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter, bit longer this time. I tried writing this on Microsoft Word online and it messed up, BAD. I had to delete that chapter and re-upload this one, don't worry though, the scenes and dialogue are the same. Hope you enjoy!**

Finally disengaging from each other, Ruby flopped down back onto the couch and looked at Weiss, who was pretty speechless after everything that just happened, except for the one line she couldn't decipher, _well that confirms something,_ Ruby just asked instead of wondering, "so, what exactly was confirmed for you?" Weiss sat down and looked Ruby in the eyes, "I figured you thought it was love at first sight when we met after your performance, why else would someone just give out their number on a slip of paper like that? It didn't make sense before, but it does now," and Ruby stared at her, a bit bewildered by Weiss figuring out her true intentions on her own, "well Weiss, what now? You wanna go out somewhere or something like that?" Weiss looked off to the side and just responded in a rather relaxed tone compared to before, "no, we should get to know each other better, considering we're going to start some kind of relationship. We don't even really know each other that well," turning back to Ruby staring into her silver eyes like they were the only thing in her world, "so, ask any questions you like about me, I'll answer it the best I can," Ruby just stared back, thinking, before asking her, "why do you love me?" and Weiss was a bit taken aback, "I really don't know. Do I need a reason to love someone though?" "good point, so, what are your parents like?" "well, my father is a nice man, kind and caring, but he dedicates himself so much to his work that he doesn't really have any time for me, and my mother, well, if I said my mother was a bitch, would that suffice?" "you don't want to talk about her?" "no, I really don't. Why are you asking about my parents though?" "well, I figured I should at least know what their like before I meet them, right? Am I going to meet them?" "It's practically inevitable that you will meet them, if you ever want to come to my place, that is," "of course I do! In fact, maybe you could take me to your place with you?" "no, I want to deal with my mother about the fact that I'm dating a girl alone, you might just complicate things, plus the fact that I'll be coming back after a week of not being at home. Coming to my place will be later," Ruby turned away and hung her head down a bit, "okay, just promise me that either you will come back or invite me over, alright?" and Weiss put her hands on Ruby's cheeks, turning the brunette's head towards her again, "I promise, I wouldn't want to lose you for the world, I couldn't go back to being that lonely again, at least not for very long," and the brunette grabbed Weiss's hands, "okay, I trust you," they both leaned in and kissed again, this time holding it for a bit longer before they broke off and looked at the time. They had spent longer then they thought playing games and talking, and it was almost time to have dinner. Weiss turned back to Ruby with a kind look in her eyes, "why don't we go out for dinner? Make it a date?" Ruby turned towards Weiss as well, a grin on her face, "sure."

The two had arrived at what looked to be a fairly fancy restaurant, Ruby started panicking a bit, "this place looks really expensive, I don't know if I can pay for something like this," and Weiss wrapped an arm around her, pulling Ruby in close, "relax, I'll pay for both of us, I just wanted you to see this place, it's a really nice restaurant," Weiss let go of Ruby, then the brunette grasped her hand, squeezing a bit. The pair stepped into the establishment, Ruby bewildered by how much fancier it looked on the inside than out, it was elaborate and the brunette couldn't focus on one piece of the architecture, design, or decoration. Weiss brought them both up to the waitress seating people and Weiss told her, "table for two please," the waitress brought them to a table in the corner of the room, a bit more private than the other tables, the waitress waited until the two were seated, handed them menus, and pulled out a notepad, "I'll take your drink orders, and a server will be with you shortly," and the two took a quick glance at the drinks before deciding, Ruby going first, "I'll have a root beer please," then Weiss, "iced tea please, with no ice in the glass," the waitress wrote the orders down and walked off, leaving the two to wait for their server. Ruby broke the silence first, "do you usually go to restaurants like this?" and Weiss thought a bit before responding, "yes, as far as I remember, my parents only took me to restaurants like this," and Ruby looked a bit disappointed, "well, I'm deciding the restaurant next time, and it won't be nearly as fancy as this place, I'll tell you that much," "well if you like it, I'm sure I'll love it," the couple turned to see a man walking over to their table with drinks, "hello, I'm here to take your order," as the server handed out drinks, Weiss taking the first order this time, "I'll have the veal parmesan, please," and Ruby went next after looking in her menu one last time, "I'll have a cheeseburger please, with no tomatoes," the server took down the orders and took their menus before heading off in the direction of the kitchen, Weiss looked at Ruby with a curious glance, "nothing fancy, even though I'm paying?" and Ruby just smiled a bit, "nope, I've never been her before. When I go to new restaurants, I order something I know normally tastes good, even when made a bit poorly, so I can judge what the rest of the food might taste like," Weiss's expression turned from a look of curiosity, to mock annoyance, with clear humor in her eyes, "so you don't trust that this place serves good food, even when I give it my approval?" and Ruby chuckled a bit before responding, "different people have different tastes, even if those people have some similar tastes in other things," before pulling her glass to her and taking a sip of soda, then another, until a quarter of her glass was already gone, Weiss looked at her a bit worryingly, "you know, you might not want to fill up on pop before eating," and Ruby stopped, "oh relax, I'll be fine, is something wrong though? You haven't even touched your drink and you're looking even more worried than usual," Weiss was going to say that she just didn't want to have her drink until her food came out, but she didn't hide her feelings from Ruby before so she decided not to start now, "I'm just worried, about what my mother is going to say about me coming out, I know my father will be fine with it, and I'm sure he's eager to meet you, but my mother has never approved of anything that would get me more freedom or even basic happiness, she has always seemed, a little aggressive towards different types of people as well, I can just hope she turns away and stops dealing with me completely when I tell her," Ruby looks at her with a bit of anger in her face, "so your saying your mother is a bitch, homophobe, and the best you can hope for is her completely turning her back on you if you come out? When can I kill this woman? I will not stand to see or hear about her hurting you," Weiss got a bit worried at Ruby's flash of anger, and the lack of humor when she said she wanted to kill her mother, "Ruby, please calm down, you getting angry at her would only make things worse for you and your friends, the woman has immense power, and doesn't hesitate to use it to tear down anyone she disapproves of, and besides, I need to stop worrying about it anyways, I have the rest of the week to figure this out," and the server finally came back with their food, Ruby calmed down, and they both ate silently. When they finished, the server handed them the bill, Weiss paid with her card, and the pair left, satisfied and full.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Weiss returned to Ruby's house and stepped inside, the place looking just as they left it. Ruby turned to Weiss and asked, "any plans for tomorrow? I know that whatever you have will be enjoyable, as long as I'm with you," and Weiss was a bit disappointed with herself, "no, I didn't come up with anything, why don't we go to sleep and see where life leads us tomorrow," and with that, the couple walked up to Ruby's bedroom and went to bed, holding each other in their arms tonight.

**AN#2: I re-uploaded this chapter to fix a couple of grammatical and spelling errors. Sorry about it going down for a bit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: New day, new chapter! I know it probably seems strange that I keep putting in author's notes at the beginning of every chapter, but I like to keep my communication with readers open. All reviews are appreciated, thanks!**

Weiss woke up in Ruby's arms, just as she fell asleep, Ruby was in the same position as well, making Weiss think that the night before wasn't just Ruby shifting in her sleep. The brunette was smiling, but as Weiss carefully removed herself from Ruby's arms the smile disappeared, no mumbling this time though. She stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs to find something for breakfast when a somewhat higher pitched ringing sounded out on the counter, it was her phone, a strange fear washed over her, _what if it was her mother?_ The thought kept flooding her mind when the ID showed something worse, it was the hospital, _it finally got to him,_ were Weiss's thoughts when Ruby walked downstairs, "morning Weiss. Um, what's wrong?" Weiss turned to Ruby, holding up one finger and answered her phone, "hello?" the person on the other end spoke quickly, "is this Weiss Schnee?" "yes, is it my father?" "unfortunately yes, he has come down with a terminal illness, although currently unknown, the doctor has deemed him noncontagious, we tried contacting his wife, but she would not answer, we called to notify that he was ill but open to visitors from friends and family," "is he conscious?" "yes, he had a message for you too, he says to bring your friend if you come to visit," "alright, thank you, my friend and I will be there soon," and Weiss put down the phone, Ruby around the counter to meet Weiss's gaze, "so what was the call about?" Weiss kept staring at the same spot as she spoke, "my father, he finally overworked himself to near death. The person on the phone said he was open for visitors, could you come with me to visit him?" Ruby nodded before trying to lighten the mood, "well, I guess we know what we're doing today, right?" the joke fell flat before the two stepped out the door and into the car for the drive to the hospital.

At the hospital they were immediately greeted by the receptionist, "hello, what can I do for you?" and Weiss was quick in responding, "Ruby and I are here to see my father, his name is Jackson Schnee," "okay, on the third floor, room 315," the pair thanked the woman and walked down to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button for the third floor, when Ruby spoke up, "are you going to be okay Weiss?" "I hope so, I should be fine with you," and Ruby blushed a bit before responding, "well what's a girlfriend for anyway?" Weiss chuckled a bit, lifting the mood in the elevator a bit when Weiss thought about it for a second, _girlfriends, that's what we are now aren't we? It feels nicer than I thought it would be,_ the elevator dinged, signifying that they reached the third floor, and the door opened. The couple stepped out of the elevator, and Ruby hooked her arm around Weiss's, earning a bit of a surprised gasp from Weiss as the two looked for room 315. Finding the room, Ruby let go of her as they stepped into the room, Weiss's father turned and smiled to the both of them, "well if it isn't my one and only daughter, and she brought her friend too! I can't believe I was worried for even a second you wouldn't be here," and Weiss smiled, half asking and half scolding him, "you honestly thought I might not come here? I'm not my mother, and besides, it's still pretty early in the morning, well, maybe not that early, but early to someone like Ruby over here," Jackson turned to face Ruby a bit, "so you're the friend Weiss told me about, I finally get to meet you, I heard your name was Ruby, right? So Ruby, how are you?" the man was fairly jolly for someone close to death, Ruby looked at him and responded, "I'm doing great, but Weiss isn't really my friend anymore, though, it's a bit different," Jackson turned out to be very good at reading people like books, "oh, well I'm glad I got to meet Weiss's girlfriend then, and I'm happy you both found something in each other, but a word of warning, hurt Weiss and I will haunt you from my grave," Ruby became a bit nervous as Jackson's smile got a bit bigger, "Oh relax Ruby I'm teasing you, I can already tell you would never hurt my daughter, actually, I think it would be good for you to come to my funeral with Weiss, she will need the emotional support, if they question you, just show them this," and the man, Weiss's father whom she just met, gave Ruby a rose, coloured white, and just laughed a bit as Ruby nearly dropped it in the embarrassment she was feeling when Weiss finally spoke, "you seem pretty happy for someone who in all likelihood might not survive the next week, wish to tell me why?" the old man looked over at Weiss with a big grin on his face, "you can stop being so formal, you know, your mother isn't around. Actually, that is part of the reason why I'm pretty happy right now, I won't need to deal with that woman anymore," Weiss looked a bit hurt, "what about me, what about your friends? You can't just say we'll not miss you!" the man went grim, "Weiss, please, relax a bit, I know it will be hard to deal with my passing, but you have to know that it is inevitable, so we might as well focus on whatever positive aspects of it," "well what about the living situation afterwards, you were the only one who kept that woman at bay, what'll happen after your gone," "if I could promise safety I would say stay with Ruby, but I know what she would do to get you back, when my will is read out you will find that I have given you a letter, I cannot say the contents of the letter, you will have to read it yourself, but various other things will be left to you as well, that is all I will say, we should be enjoying what time we have left," Ruby speaks up a bit, "I think your father's right Weiss, you shouldn't waste time worrying about what happens after and enjoy the time you have now," Weiss just sighed and responded, "right, I probably should do that," Weiss turned to Ruby, "I just have a hard time doing that, I've never really needed to worry so much about tomorrow until now, I've always just understood that nothing new would happen, I would go from day to day with just misery, then nothing, I'm sorry about that," Ruby started grinning again, "don't be sorry about it, it makes sense, and I'm not leaving you, no matter what," Jackson starts smiling a bit, "well you two should get going, I'm probably still going to be here for a few days so we have time later to visit," Weiss looked directly into her father's eyes for a bit before responding, "alright," then she and Ruby stepped out and walked down to the car in silence. In the vehicle, Weiss finally spoke, "can I just drop you off at home? I think I need to have a talk with my mother," Ruby surprisingly nodded in agreement but then said, "sure, but you have to bring me to your house after, if you don't come and get me in a few days, I'll make my way to your place myself," the two drove to Ruby's place in silence, dropped Ruby off, and Weiss drove back to her house, ready for the hell that was about to break loose.


	9. Special 1

**AN: I have the pairs set with Yang and Blake in there for a reason. I wanted to have little aside chapters with the two as things start heating up for the main duo. Now presenting, a day in the life with Yang and Blake.**

It was a great morning for Yang Xiao Long, but it was always a great morning to wake up beside Blake, the black haired girl still sleeping, Yang always had a tendency to wake up early, she and Ruby had a lot in common, it made sense considering they had been friends for so long. Blake finally started moving a bit, muttering to Yang, "what time is it?" and Yang didn't even bother to look at the clock, "time for you to get up, I'm wondering what we're going to practice today?" "considering Ruby, probably something bizarre, or cutesy, one of the two," they both got out of bed, got dressed, and wandered down the hall of their house to grab breakfast, when Yang's phone started to ring, it was Ruby, "oop, gotta take this, yello?" "Yang, I won't be able to practice this week, I kinda have a situation here," "ok? What kind of situation?" "well, Weiss came over, but she looked really sad and when she came in she started crying into my shoulder, so I offered to take care of her here for a while," "oh, alright, you plan on having any fun with her?" "wha- hey! She's a friend that needs my help! So I'm going to help her!" "right, friend, and I'm _friends_ with Blake, just don't get up to anything too funky, can't have you going out on us because of someone waking up your drive," "shut up!" and with that, Ruby hung up on Yang, leaving her and Blake with nothing else to do, for a whole week. "Well, why don't we have some fun on our own," Blake suggested coyly, and they both went back to the bedroom to enjoy themselves for the week alone.

**AN: Okay, some things first, these special chapters are going to be short stints where we catch a glimpse into the lives of Blake and Yang, and Yang is not Ruby's sister in this. In this universe Yang is just a childhood friend of Ruby's who happened to get caught up in the life she wanted to lead. That's all for this side of the story folks! And now for our feature presentation, Weiss getting yelled at by people!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: All aboard the Weiss's mom is a bitch train! Next stop, confrontation ville! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Pulling into the garage, the air instantly felt different around her house, it was certainly not the warm and inviting place Ruby's was, but it was different from the isolated feeling it usually had, it felt, hostile, like something was going to jump out at her at every turn. Stepping into the house, for once she was greeted by her mother, albeit extremely angry, Weiss's fear for the woman all returned the instant she turned and glared at her, it looked like hatred was in her eyes, but Weiss hoped she was mistaken about that, "what kind of daughter are you to leave this house without permission? You know better than that," Weiss felt anger boil up in her chest, she struggled to control it, "the kind of daughter that is a grown adult, mother," returning her mother's glare full force, "well, it seems like somebody doesn't understand their situation," "no, you are the one who doesn't understand this situation mother, father is dying, and I didn't see you anywhere near him," "he only matters because of the company, Weiss, and when he's gone, it won't be you that is taking his place," "that's fine by me, I'd rather not get involved with the family business thank you very much," "that is not what I meant, your father's death will allow me to finally marry you off so we can continue the family tradition, your precious Jackson won't be here to protect you anymore," "how can you say that! About your husband no less!" "please, that man was a husband only in title, I couldn't receive my inheritance without being married off to a man, he played his part, now you need to play yours," "I cannot believe you! Did you always care so little about him? Did you always care so little about family? Are we all just pawns to you?" "of course you are, you always were, there was nothing you could do about it anyway, it's too late for you to do anything about it," "maybe now it is, but I have already done something about it," "oh really, and what's that, you whined and complained to your father some more? Please tell me, I'm curious," "I have a girlfriend now!" and with the utterance of those words she felt a slap hit her across the face, hard. She fell to the floor almost immediately as fire raged in her mother's eyes, "I DID NOT RAISE A LESBIAN, YOU BRAT! You are straight no matter how much you think you aren't! You will marry a man, and he will take over the company! Is that understood!?" Weiss refused to have any of her mother's rage, "I refuse to understand! I will not bow to your every whim anymore! If I want to date a woman that is my choice to make, not yours!" her mother gave her a smug smirk, "well, we will see how much she cares about you when you never see her again, you will not be leaving this house under any circumstances other than that man's funeral, that is final," Weiss looked into her mother's eyes one more time before walking to her room, the handmark on her face still stung a bit, but it wouldn't be that bad, Ruby would come and get her, no matter what happened.

Time passed slowly for Weiss until she remembered, she had a device that would allow her to communicate with anyone, at any time, she got up and texted Ruby, "you're going to have to come to my place on your own, I have a bit of a situation here," her girlfriend texted back almost immediately, "I get a feeling _a bit of a situation_ is an understatement," Weiss was almost proud at Ruby's ability to read situations and people, it was just like her father's ability to almost know what people will say before they say it, "yes, but I will explain more once you get here, and please come up to my window instead of the front door, it is in the side yard, the only window with open curtains, I'll be waiting for you," and with that Weiss waited for Ruby to get to her place, it would take a while, but it was worth waiting for.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Guess who's back! I have finally finished Enter Team JANN and can get back to this story. So it turns out I can't focus on writing two stories at once, especially while dealing with high school. I plan to write this story to its ending before taking on another project, so expect a larger influx of chapters than the past zero over these months I was working on my other story, I hope you guys can forgive me for such a long hiatus but I have the returned!(That "the" is intentional by the way)**

The mansion was cold, it always was, but it felt colder than before, something had changed, no, it was safer to say that everything had changed. Her father was likely to die within a few days and she wouldn't even get the chance to visit him, Ruby, who had recently become her girlfriend, was being forced to almost break in just to see her, and her mother was worse than ever. Her life was crashing down upon her, she made many realizations while waiting for Ruby to get to her place, she managed to send a text to her a while ago, but she also knew Ruby was likely travelling by foot, she had no vehicle of her own to drive, and it could be hours before she managed to get to the mansion. She allowed herself to contemplate these thoughts little, as she found new ways to distract herself from them, finding things on the internet to look at, reading books, anything to keep her thoughts away from herself, she then found something in the corner of the room that she hadn't looked at for years, it was a guitar, she couldn't remember exactly when she got it, it might have even been a christmas present from her father at some point, but in the corner of the room sat an electric guitar and amp, waiting to be used. The design on the guitar was immaculate, the colours of red and white standing out to her the most, even with some of the areas lined in gold, she picked it up, seeing the dots on the side of the fretboard, lining up perfectly with the first, third, fifth, seventh, ninth, twelfth, fifteenth, and seventeenth frets, the twelfth fret had two dots on the side, but she didn't know what that meant, she needed to do more research on the subject before she would even play the thing, she didn't know what she was getting herself into, what if it was too loud? There seemed to be a volume knob on the amp, but what if it didn't go quiet enough? Her mother might scold her again, and it took everything she had in her to stand up to her before, and she had almost no will to do so again. So she took to the computer again, looking things up in order to learn the specifics of the instrument.

After a grueling amount of time spent on researching about the instrument, she finally decided to pick the thing up again, after which, a note fell off the back, as well as a red pick. She picked up the note and unfolded it, it was a note from her father, reading, "For my one and only daughter, I hope you find your success in life, happy birthday. Love, Dad," everything fell apart after that point, she fell to her knees, clutching the note to her chest as tight as possible, and cried, it and the guitar would be the only things she had left of her father, one of two people who actually cared about her in her life, she wished things could all be different, that maybe in some other world, her mother actually cared about her. Her sobs were silent to the household, and tears streamed down her face whilst she didn't make a sound, if her mother knew she was crying because of her father, she would likely never escape the anger and disappointment her mother would weigh on her. It was at this point a sound was heard against the window, a slight knocking. Weiss approached the window slowly to find Ruby standing and waiting outside with a smile on her face, whilst tears were still falling down Weiss' face when she opened the window, only for Ruby to jump in, hug her and tell her, "it's going to be okay, you'll be alright, someone's here for you," while Weiss just silently cried into her shoulder. They stood there for well over half an hour, letting Weiss calm herself down enough to actually talk to Ruby, and move to a more comfortable position. Ruby started the conversation, "are you going to be okay now?"

Weiss had a depressing undertone to her voice, "I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be okay,"

Ruby squeezed her even closer, "relax, I'm right here, I won't let you go,"

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything,"

"You don't need to thank me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to,"

"I know, and that's why I feel like I need to thank you, it would have been easier for you to stay home, this means so much more than you could ever imagine. Ruby, please don't leave me alone,"

"I wasn't planning on it, and never will, I won't let you go, not now, not ever,"

"I hope not, but you never know,"

"I will always love you, no matter what, you couldn't convince me to leave if you were waving some sword in my face,"

"Why do you love me?"

"I guess it's because you're beautiful, inside and out,"

Weiss blushed, "are you being honest, or have you been watching some cheesy romance movies while I was gone?"

Ruby laughed, then told her, "honest, always honest, I don't even like those movies anyway,"

"That's good to know, but there are some problems with you being here,"

"I know, but I'll be here anyway. Do you think it takes one person to keep me away from my ambitions?"

"I doubt you could even be in a band if it were that easy to bring you down, but my mother is a whole different story,"

"In what way? I'll go back home if you want, but we will see each other again, I'll hate leaving, but I'll do it,"

"No, that's not what I meant, I don't want you to leave, but my mother is more powerful than everyone in this city combined,"

"Maybe she has a lot of money, but money isn't the only factor to power,"

"It is in this world, this world of corporations, this world of constant pain and suffering for the people at the bottom, while the people at the top create a system that facilitates the suffering,"

"Weiss, a political speech isn't going to keep me down, if this world is so bad, maybe we just need to get you away from it, come join me in the world of music, of passion and mostly happiness, where someone would see you, even if you never see them,"

"I want to, but I have no choice in where I remain, this world of mine is the only place I see my future at the moment," a knocking rang out against the door, it was her mother. Weiss pointed towards the closet, Ruby understood and carefully stepped towards the closet, hiding herself behind the door, Weiss' mother stepped in a few seconds after, "answer your door when someone arrives Weiss. You'll never be a good wife with manners like that, anyways, I need to talk to you for a minute, so quit moping around your room and come with me," her mother grabbed Weiss' arm before she could answer and dragged her out of the room. She was dragged to the dining room where someone else was sitting, another boy was waiting in the room, it made sense that her mother held back now, the boy looked annoyed to even be there, but was trying to hide it, Weiss finally spoke, only in a harsh whisper, "really mother? He's not even dead yet and you're already trying this?"

Her mother spoke back in a whisper, "of course, there's no one for you to complain about this to anymore, and your little relationship is going to be over soon anyway, so you're going to marry this man in a few months," the boy looked at the two with even more annoyance on his face, "are we going to even talk or are we discussing things privately today?"

"Oh yes, this is Cardin Winchester, you two are going to be getting to know each other over the next few months. Cardin, this is Weiss, my daughter," he just looked annoyed at their existence, he clearly didn't care to be there, and neither did Weiss, but they were forced to be, she didn't know if this kind of thing was normal to him, but Weiss had certainly seen this situation before, only her father was there to help her then. Weiss' mother spoke up again, "alright, now that you two know each other, I have other things to discuss with Cardin, Weiss, you are dismissed," Weiss left the dining room and ran back to her room before she broke down again. Her bad was her safe haven, even more than usual. Ruby was forced to wait in the closet because she had no idea what was going on or who hurt Weiss and whether or not they were coming to her room. After about 15 minutes, a heavier knocking sounded throughout the room, and a voice came through, "hey Weiss, it's Cardin, can I come in?"

Weiss dried her tears, "why? What do you want?"

"There's something we need to talk about, but I can't say anything out here,"

"Fine, come in, but know I'm not interested in doing anything to do with a relationship," Cardin stepped into the room, saying, "I figured, and to be honest, neither do I. That is what I wanted to talk about,"

"Alright, but there's something I need to tell you too then. Ruby, you can come out," Ruby carefully stepped out of the closet and greeted Cardin, '' Hi, I'm pretty sure you don't know me, but I'm… Weiss's girlfriend,"

Cardin seemed to recognize the brunette, "wait a minute, you're the lead singer of the band that just put on a show! You scored big time Weiss, and it makes the rest of this so much easier,"

Weiss looked over at him, curious, and a bit angry, "it makes the rest of what easier? You still haven't gotten to the point of this little meeting,"

Cardin backed up a step, "calm down Ice Queen, it's my plan, I wanted to figure out how to piss of our parents enough to get us out of this arrangement we seem to have ourselves in,"

Ruby chimed in, "so, this is like an arranged marriage thing? I thought that kind of stuff only happens in movies nowadays,"

Weiss turned to Ruby, "it still happens in real life unfortunately, this really would be simple if I could just forsake my name as a Schnee and disown myself from the family, but my parents would never allow that,"

Cardin spoke again, "I know, but there are other ways, I have actually found myself quite skilled in the art of pissing people off, it comes in handy during an argument. I think we just need to fight back in small ways, but that unfortunately requires you, Ruby, to leave the place, so you're not found, Mrs. Schnee could easily charge you with breaking and entering, and lock you in prison for years,"

Ruby looked crestfallen at the idea, but was willing to accept it, "if this will help Weiss get out of this hellhole, then I'll make my exit, see you in a bit, Snow Angel," she then jumped out of the window and ran, Weiss looked out confused, "Snow Angel?" Cardin just fell over laughing.

**AN: Holy hell that was hard to write, it took me weeks to write this one chapter, WEEKS! I was hoping to get this out far sooner, but this will have to do. I have implemented Cardin Winchester into the story, but because he literally has no material to ship with anyone in the show, I decided to write him as another person forced into a shitty situation that neither party wants to be a part of, he will be much less of a prick here, more of an annoying asshole enemy of my enemy kind of ally, in other words, that one friend who is always just an asshole to you, but you stick around anyway because of some other reason, like they're funny, or they're one of the only people who'll hang out with you because you're a lonely bastard who had the social skills of Volume 1 Ruby Rose, that being none at all. If you couldn't tell I had a friend like this, but I got out of that toxic friendship a while ago after I realized it was hurting me more than it helped. That turned unnecessarily sad, so, did you know Caleb Hyles actually sung a track for RWBY in the latest episode of Volume 7? That was awesome, the rest of the episode was depressing as hell though, no spoilers! Alright, this has gone on for long enough, Raz3r out!**


	12. Special 2

**AN: Welcome back to the side stories with Blake and Yang! More fuzzy Bumblebee stuff. It's actually really fun to write these two, because I don't have to worry about an overarching story like with the main portions, even though I like the main plot, the side plot is an excuse for me to have some fun and write whatever happens to be on my mind without having to connect it to the rest of the story.**

The days were getting boring quick, they had exhausted most of what they could do in town, but today was special. Yang and Blake had just decided to take a walk in the park tonight, maybe stare at the night sky, look into the beautiful forest, just spend time together, alone. It was a wonder they had even got together at all, it had been Ruby that introduced Yang to her, after talking to Blake for a bit and getting her to join the band as a bassist, it took awhile for the two to actually get along, there wasn't any hostility, Blake was just, so quiet, almost too quiet to actually hold a conversation with Yang at first, they later learned that she really didn't like talking to a lot of people, found out that she cut herself off from most of the world after she got away from someone named Adam, they didn't get any more information after that though. Whenever they actually took a break from practicing Blake had always wanted to hang out with Yang for some reason, she could never explain Blake's emotions, even now, it doesn't get any easier to read her face or eyes, it took months for Blake to actually work up the courage to ask her out, and they had been together and happy since, but tonight Yang was finally going to return the favour, they had been dating for a few years at this point, and they both believed they would be together for as long as they could keep breathing. After exploring the park for a couple of hours and the sun was setting, Yang and Blake returned to Yang's bike, and they both put helmets on as Yang started up the engine, it was a familiar roar, but it wouldn't going back in the garage yet, there was one location left on Yang's list of places to be for the day, the two drove off.

After a couple of minutes of driving, they had arrived at the destination Yang had picked for what she was going to ask Blake, the pier, it was the place Blake first asked her out, and it always held a special place in their hearts, Blake stepped off the bike and took off her helmet, looking out over the water, she spoke out to the lake, but directed the words at Yang, "this place hasn't changed a bit,"

"Yeah, it seems like no matter what happens this place will always just stand here, a permanent fixture for us,"

"Finally learning to expand your vocabulary?"

Yang chuckled, "it wasn't intentional, living with you for the past few years taught me a few things. I actually wanted to ask you something here,"

"What is it?"

Yang got down on one knee and pulled out a case from her pocket, opening it and asking, "Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

Blake stood there, staring at the ring in the case, finally answering by wrapping her arms around Yang and spouting out, "of course, I love you,"

"I love you too."

**AN: Here we are, the second special chapter complete, this one ending in a much more wholesome way than the last one, at least that's my opinion. I have some finals coming up for first semester, but I don't usually study anyway, so expect another chapter of the story up soon. (for clarification, I'm not prioritizing this over studying because I don't care about my grades, I just tend to get better scores when I don't study. My brain works weird.)**


	13. Chapter 11

"You want us to WHAT!?" Weiss was frankly enraged at her mother for the thing she was just ordered to do, "you two are going to sleep together, it'll strengthen your relationship," her mother clearly didn't care about anything she had heard from Weiss at that point, nothing about Ruby, nothing about maybe actually caring about the father who was dying in a hospital bed, but it didn't matter, what mattered right now was making everything her mother planned fall apart, preferably ruining her in the process. She walked off to her room to call Cardin, hoping he had made progress in dealing with his parents. As she was walking to her room, the phone rang, it was the hospital, "hello?" Weiss answered the phone quickly, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, "this is Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Your father has passed away, I'm sorry," the voice was monotone, likely a message they gave to other people often,

"Alright, thank you for letting me know," Weiss hung up as she entered her room, she didn't even have the energy to cry, she just sat down, a blank mind, and stared off into nowhere. There was nothing she could do anymore but wait, she hoped his funeral would end in her freedom based on what her father said. She decided to contact Ruby and inform her of his passing, and keep her updated on the funeral proceeding to make sure she knew when it was, sending her a quick text, -hey Ruby, I wanted to notify you that my father has passed, and we'll probably be holding the funeral soon-

Ruby was quick to respond, -I'm so sorry, I wish I could be there for you-

-I'll be okay for now, I wanted to make sure you know, and talk to you again. I can't call though, can't risk being heard-

-alright, talk to you later-

-love you- Weiss sent the text and shut off her phone, she no longer had the energy to do anything else, her life would just be a mess of misery, almost a test to see if she had the will to go on, and she was failing miserably.

The next week was a blur, a mess of funeral arrangements and getting under her mother's skin, always in small ways like slightly improper etiquette, moving items her mother looked at barely noticeably to the left, but just enough to drive her crazy, her mother became more and more frantic as the days went on, some items went missing here and there, Weiss would have breakfast far earlier than her mother would, just to avoid the woman, whenever they would pass in the hallway, Weiss acted like she didn't exist, creating a sort of cold barrier between her mother and the rest of the world, driving her slowly mad while Weiss had to help her father's friends get the funeral ready, her mother wanted to refuse a formal funeral, but she was already slightly deranged at that point so they disregarded her. Her mother still set her up on "dates" with Cardin, but they usually called Ruby and the three of them went out to wherever was planned, Cardin seemed extremely pleased with how things were going as of late, his parents were regretting their decision to let him in the presence of such a deranged woman as Mrs. Schnee and getting him away from the family. Weiss kept Ruby informed of the whole deal, making sure to get every detail to her girlfriend over the week as long as Ruby was in contact, she had to start practicing with her band again, but they would only go on for a few hours, usually getting together a setlist and perfecting or re-perfecting the songs for their next show, which happened to be a few days after the funeral. Weiss had finally decided to start playing the guitar her father left for her, and it turned out she was fairly good at it, learning some of Ruby's songs and even being able to sing them while playing, her favourite happening to be a cover the band did, one of a song called "Welcome To The Black Parade" originally done by a band called "My Chemical Romance", it was surprising to find a cover of such a dark song in their discography, although it was fitting for it being on a special edition of one of the darkest albums Ruby seemed to have released, it was a rather light-hearted song compared to the others on the album, talking a lot about loss and death and moving on, considering the time frame, it resonated with Weiss, it certainly helped her hold some of her pain back. Hearing Ruby's voice on the album was like a medicine for her heart, healing any cracking it had done over the day, as she played along and sang the chorus's as if she were a part of the band. It figured Weiss would be good with a guitar, she was always good at picking up instruments, her first being the piano, but the instrument always depressed her after she found no good solo songs on the piano that weren't needlessly sad, but now was not the time to fret over small things from her past, the future was what was coming, and it was looking bright for once.

The funeral was being held today, Weiss wasn't looking forward to it, but Ruby was going to be there, she had been notified of the event. Weiss was waiting out in the small service area they had set up, her father requested that the service not be held in a church, in a letter that was labelled "to be opened upon my death" he stated that he wanted his service to be held somewhere else private, as he wanted everyone to understand that he was gone, that he wouldn't be coming back or seen alive and well again, so they could properly grieve his loss, it was a good idea to Weiss, the man was never religious, so he wanted people to know that there was no heaven he was going to. There were two guards protecting the area, making sure no one interrupted the proceedings. It wasn't long until the proceedings started, Weiss hoped Ruby would make it.

Ruby walked up to the area in a muted red dress, holding the white rose given to her by Weiss' father, the guards stopped her, "civilians are not allowed in the area for now, please leave,"

Ruby held up the rose, "I was invited by Mr. Schnee himself, before he died, this was supposed to be proof,"

The guard recognized the flower, "oh, a special invite, sorry about that, head on through," Ruby walked on the grounds and recognized Weiss immediately, who waved her over.

Weiss had been sitting on the bench as Ruby walked over as fast as she could in her dress, Weiss spoke to her first, "for a rockstar, you seem to have a diverse wardrobe,"

"The life of fame needs me to always be dressed for the occasion, I sort of had this dress laying around,"

"I'm glad you came Ruby, I almost thought you weren't going to get here in time,"

"I almost didn't, you have no idea how many people want to get an autograph or picture with me out on the street,"

"Well it would have been better late than never, but being on time is nice, the proceedings are starting, we should save the chat for later,"

"Right," Ruby and Weiss sat on the bench, hand in hand, waiting for the proceedings to end, Weiss surprisingly didn't shed a tear about the whole thing, Ruby was ready to question her emotions on the topic, but after the proceedings Weiss's eyes looked to hold more pain than almost everyone in the area, Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but the person up front spoke first, "will all family members and colleagues come up for the reading of the last will?" and Weiss got up, Ruby gave her a thumbs up, which reassured Weiss as she walked up.

The room was a bit cramped, even though there were only about eight people. The speaker was standing in front with a piece of paper, and a table was there with one letter on it, the speaker starting reading off the sheet, "dear friends and family, this is my last will, my final wishes as I fall into nothingness, I hope you can continue living, and I hope that you all find success later in life. I wish to keep this brief, so I will deal with the inheritance simple and mostly emotionless, like a proper business transaction. First, my colleagues from the workplace, the six I have selected are going to become the council of owners, run the company well, all of you, second, my daughter, Weiss, I have made certain you shall get your inheritance upon the reading of this will, the money will already be transferred to your account and everything you own is now legally yours, don't let the world hold you down, pick up any pieces of a broken heart and move on, lastly, my wife, Daphne, you will receive a small sum of money from my bank accounts, and the land titles will all go to you, I hope you're happy, as horrible of a person you could be. Regards, Jackson Schnee. There is a letter for one Weiss Schnee on the table, please pick it up on the way out, I hope you have a good day," the speaker left, Weiss stood up and grabbed the letter, walking out and leaving her mother fuming and her father's colleagues confused. Walking through the area where the service was held and her father buried, she walked by Ruby, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her car, after getting in Ruby finally got a chance to voice her concerns, "what are you doing? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Weiss sighed and started the engine, "I'm alright, I'm actually feeling better than ever, my father is finally at peace, and gave me the tools to find my own peace, my mother is a wreck, and the only thing left is this letter to read,"

Ruby smiled and grabbed Weiss's hand, "I'm happy that you're happy, things can only get better from here,"

"I know, I finally understand for once, things are going to get better, and I know you'll be right there beside me all the way,"

"Always, I'll never leave, unless you really want me to, then I might," this got a laugh from Weiss as they drove away, only stopping when they got to a park, Weiss parked the car and stepped out, Ruby got out with her, confused, asking, "what are we doing here? Shouldn't you be going home?"

"You keep asking so many questions, but I wanted to come here to find a quiet place to read my letter, and I wanted you to read it with me, I feel like it's important you see it,"

"I guess, I wonder what's in the letter, it's probably something good, but you never know,"

"I know, I hope it's something good, who knows, it could even be my escape,"

"To be honest, for as little as I knew that man, I think it probably is your escape, I mean, he seems like the kind of person who would sacrifice to help as many people as possible,"

"Well said Ruby, but I think it's finally time I open this thing," Weiss carefully peeled the lid open, and pulled out a sheet of loose leaf paper, reading it out loud so Ruby could know what it said through the handwriting, "Dear Weiss, my one and only daughter, biologically, I have written this letter in light of the abuse and neglect at the hands of your mother, if you're reading this, I'm dead, and you now have your inheritance and household items, so it is with great pleasure and sadness that I disown you from the Schnee family line, so you can pursue your own future, please go to the house and pack your things, and go buy a nice house to live in, you deserve it, it may seem a bit passive-aggressive, I know, but this was truly the only way I could think of within my power to free you of that woman. I didn't write this into my will as it was a sensitive topic to bring up right after my own funeral, I wish you luck for the future Weiss, always and forever, Jackson Schnee," Weiss stared at the letter, read it over again, then fell to her knees in the middle of the clearing, tears streaming down her face, but she was laughing through the tears, mumbling thank you over and over, Ruby knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around Weiss, leaning her into Ruby's side, "I have a better idea Weiss. You can pack your stuff up and move into my place, unless you want to have your own place, that's fine by me,"

Weiss looked up at Ruby through tears, smiling, "I think I'll do that, move into your place, I mean," Weiss finally stood up, bringing Ruby up with her as they shuffled to the car, Ruby laughing the whole way as Weiss refused to let her go until they actually had to get in the car, Weiss started the engine again and they left wordlessly.

**AN: Wow, this went from being a chapter to likely detail Cardin and Weiss's exploits against their parents to being one of the last chapters in the story. I guess things just got a bit out of hand, oh well. See you guys next time. Raz3r out!**


	14. Chapter 12

The drive to Weiss's place was calm. Not a thing was on either of their minds as they just watched the buildings go by. It had felt like a massive weight was lifted off of her shoulders that had accumulated over the years trapped in the Schnee family name. It was guaranteed freedom, her mother could not control her actions any longer. She considered pressing charges against the woman, but decided not to, as she would rather just forget, letting the woman live and die in isolation.

Ruby was sitting in the passenger seat, agreeing to help Weiss move her stuff out. Weiss was moving into her place anyways, a decision Ruby brought up to Weiss in the first place. They could live together happily now, no one else to truly get in the way of their relationship. Ruby was truly content in the moment.

The mansion was coming into view, it looked far less cold than it did before, but that may have been because she had Ruby with her. The old place just looked isolated now, a shell of the foreboding place Weiss knew from her memories. The garage remained closed and the car remained outside in the small cul-de-sac out front, they wouldn't be here for too long. Weiss was the first to step out of the car, and decided to open the door for Ruby. The brunette's smile was enough gratitude for Weiss to be satisfied over the next month. The front door was locked, signifying that her mother had not returned, as she always had private drivers drop her off in the front. Weiss took out a key and unlocked the door, letting herself and Ruby inside. It was the first time Ruby had ever seen more than the outside and Weiss' room, to say she was shocked would be an understatement, she was speechless and stock still, not even moving when Weiss started walking towards her room. Weiss had to turn around and tap Ruby on the shoulder just to snap her out of the shocked state. The two continued to Weiss' room to pack her belongings.

The room looked just the same as Weiss had left it, but Ruby noticed the instruments in the corner of the room first, "I didn't know you played music!"

"I thought you noticed my guitar before, it was sitting in that corner when you first came here,"

"I didn't notice it, I was probably too busy comforting you at the time, the keyboard is a new development though, right?"

"Yeah, I found it in the music room, mostly there because a keyboard is far easier to move than a proper piano, I decided to take into my growing roster of instruments I used to comfort myself in my darker moments. It feels like just yesterday I playing MCR songs waiting for pain and suffering to be replaced by more pain and suffering,"

"You're alright now though, right Weiss?"

"Oh most definitely, now can we hurry and move this stuff to the car, I'd honestly prefer to leave before my mother shows up,"

"That sounds like a good idea," the two started pulling things out of drawers and the closet to be moved to the car, sets of clothing, jewelry, among other things. Most of the stuff was in the car, except for the keyboard and guitar, they left those two items for last, them being the most valuable items to Weiss. On the way out the front door opened, and Weiss' mother walked in. She turned to look at the pair, asking, "what do you honestly think you're doing?"

Weiss answered first, "leaving this god awful place behind, why?"

Weiss' mother started getting extremely angry immediately, "You can't actually do that, I will come after you. And what about the other girl anyway? She sure seems confident to help you,"

"She's my girlfriend, Ruby Rose, now if you will excuse me, we have these last items to pack and we'll be on our way,"

Weiss' mother blocked the door, "you aren't leaving this place, you are my daughter and you will do exactly as I say,"  
"I'm not your daughter anymore Daphne, I'm not a Schnee anymore in every way except in blood relation, I've been disowned,"  
"What? What do you mean 'not my daughter'? I'm still your mother I'm going to come after you if you leave this place,"

"And I'll have you arrested for stalking, now please get out of our way so we can leave,"

Weiss' mother hesitantly stepped aside, allowing Weiss and Ruby to leave the building. They packed the instruments into Weiss' car and got in, starting the engine and driving away.

It had been a week since they left the mansion, and an eventful one at that. Daphne remained true to what she said, she tried to get the girl back within her grasp, but Weiss saw her one morning and called the police, and they didn't take bribes, locking her away and assuring Weiss that she would never have to see her again. They had moved all of Weiss' things into Ruby's home, a decently sized, two floor house that was far more comfortable than anywhere she'd ever lived. A car was now permanently parked on the driveway of the Rose household, a sleek white sports car that looked way outside of Ruby's pay range from shows, it was Weiss' vehicle, something that was and always will be a symbol of freedom to her. Weiss was good at playing keyboard and was invited to audition for a role in Ruby's band, their first keyboard player, Ruby took it seriously, making sure to notify Weiss that just because she was her girlfriend, it didn't mean she would take it easy on her for the role. Weiss managed to pass with flying colours though, and the house remains empty for a few hours every day as they went out to practice with the rest of the band. Life was going to be good from now on, Weiss promised herself this, and never broke it. Ever.

**AN: And so concludes The Red and White Guitar. If you guys want some sort of epilogue in the future of this world, like where Weiss and Ruby are married or something, let me know, otherwise, the story is just going to remain marked completed, as everything is tied up, I think. I didn't show the impact of the special chapters on the story because bumblebee was meant for its own sections, I didn't want it bleeding into the main plot. Now for what may be the final time on this story, Raz3r out! (keep an eye out for Our Time at Beacon, I'm going to actually start that story now)**


End file.
